Pink
by Tales of Ju Inc
Summary: FIRST CHAPTER UPDATED, please reread! Lizzie finds Jonathan and Sarah, spends one last night with Jonathan, kidnaps Sarah, and continues her life in New York City. Please Read & Review. Thank you! LizzieJonathan Fic.


**DISCLAIMER: **All of the characters in this fanfiction belong to the creator's of Guiding Light, none of htem were created by me, except Lizzie's unborn baby who will eventually make an appearance.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss Spaulding, what color did you say you wanted it in?" The clerk at Veronique (a maternity store in New York) asked in a pleasant voice, not knowing the history this young woman had tucked away behind her. Lizzie had discovered that Jonathan and Sarah were still alive and went searching for them; after of course she inherited Alan's fortune following his mysterious car accident.

"Pink," She rubbed her barely showing stomach and smiled. When she found Sarah and Jonathan in Chicago little Sarah was only nine months old, but she'd grown so much. Lizzie wanted nothing more than to go and give her a hug, but she knew that Jonathan would not like that. Oh god, Jonathan. She loved him so much... but there was no way he would ever love her now. And no way she would ever let him find her.

"Alright, here you go ma'am." The store clerk handed Lizzie a bag with a pink maternity shirt and smiled brightly. "Have a good day."

"Thank you very much, um... Sarah..." Lizzie replied, turning to leave quickly." She remembered the day she first saw Sarah and Jonathan again very clearly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------THREE MONTHS EALIER------------------------------------------

_"Sarah, are you having fun on the swing?" Jonathan pushed little Sarah in the baby swing in a public park. Giggles escaped from the adorable dark haired angel. 'My angel...' Lizzie thought desperately. She had to find a way to get Sarah back; and she had a plan that would not only get her back, but allow her one more night with the man she loved._

_She walked into a thrift store and bought a few cheap outfits that she would never have worn for any other purpose with some pocket-cash. When she left the store Jonathan and Sarah were still at the park, so she quickly changed into the simple clothing and walked into a wig store. 'This will have to do until I have time to dye my hair brown...' Lizzie thought hurriedly as she grabbed a curly brown wig._

_"Is this all Miss?" The manager of the shop asked in a humble sort of way._

"Yes, hurry please," Lizzie glanced out the window and saw Jonathan taking Sarah from the swing and putting her in the stroller. "I need it for a party and I am already late. I don't need a bag, thanks."

"Okay miss, have a nice day." The clerk said sweetly as he handed her the wig.

_Lizzie hurried outside and tied her hair up into a bun, throwing the wig on and straightening it out. She could still see Jonathan as he walked through the park. 'Oh crap, he'll recognize my face...' Lizzie realized as she came up closer to her baby and the man she loved. She quickly pulled out some make-up and using a hand-held mirror adjusted the make-up so she looked different enough from the "old Lizzie". _

_Putting away the make-up and such she picked up speed into a jog and neared Jonathan and Sarah ever so slowly. Then starting to move faster, she ran into Jonathan making it seem like an accident. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry sir!" She acted surprised and innocent, covering her mouth with both of her hands. "I hope I didn't hurt your little girl... oh, she's so cute? How old is she?" Even though Lizzie already knew the answer to that._

"Almost ten months, and no, she's fine. But my shoulder hurts a little," He joked as he rubbed his shoulder.

_"Sorry about that, I'm such a klutz sometimes. I was just hurrying to my next babysitting job." Lizzie flashed him a tired smile and started walking away from him. 'Please say something...' She prayed silently to herself._

_"Hey! You babysit?" Jonathan called out to her, trying to catch up to her._

"Yeah, it's how I make money." Sheepishly she ducked her head down, as if she were ashamed at being poor or something.

_"Well, you can babysit Sarah for me anytime. I work at the new bar just opened up near here, and I always have such a hard time finding a sitter." He stuck out his hand for her to shake it. "I'm Jonathan, Jonathan Randall."_

_"Nice to meet you, my name is Li-," She stopped herself before she said Lizzie. "I'm Lorelai Samuels, but everybody just calls me Libby." She bit her lip nervously, hoping he wouldn't become suspicious. And what the heck was up with the name Libby? It sounded like it belonged to a dog or something, Jonathan would almost surely know it was her now._

"Libby, I like that. So, Libby Samuels, would you like to watch Sarah for my tonight? I need a last minute sitter so I can run a twenty-first birthday party at the bar." He grabbed a pen and piece of paper from Sarah's diaper bag and began to write his address on the paper. "This is my address, if you could be there by 8:00 that would be great... I probably won't be back until late though, around 1:30 AM and I will most likely be drunk as a fish; that means you staying over to watch Sarah would be awesome."

Lizzie was shocked at how easy this was. She couldn't believe that Jonathan was letting a total stranger watch her baby! But it was her only hope. "Sure thing, I'll be there." She said, smiling and walking off. "But right now I really need to get to my next job."

"Oh, right!" Jonathan waved goodbye to her. "See you at eight then."

"Yeah, you too," and Lizzie was already running through the park again. She couldn't believe that not only was she babysitting for Sarah tonight, but she was invited to spend the night at Jonathan's house_. It was almost too good to be true. She tightly gripped the backpack that all of her other stuff was in and quickly ran to the hotel room she had booked in Chicago. Tonight Libby would be the hott nanny that seduced the child's father while he was drunk and ran off with the kid. It sounded like a Lifetime movie. _

_First though, Lizzie needed to actually get her hair dyed the right color brown. So after she changed her clothes and took a cold shower she hurried back outside onto the rushing city streets. "I wonder where they give the best hair-colorings here in Chicago... it's so different from Springfield..." Lizzie asked herself out loud. She saw a police officer on the next street corner and decided to ask him- he looked professional enough, and had a nice crisp hair cut too. "Hello sir, I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of the nearest quality beauty parlor?" She gave him her best smile and looked positively charming._

_"In fact, I can. My wife goes to a darling boutique over on Navy Pier, I think it's called Rouston's or something... anyway, she always comes back looking great!" The policeman smiled and offered to shake her hand. Lizzie obliged and then hurried over to Rouston's Boutique to get her hair dyed, something that she would have to do if she was going to babysit for a baby tonight. Didn't want her pulling the wig off in the middle of Jonathan walking in or something._

_Block after block she searched for the little boutique and then she gasped and stopped abruptly as she entered Navy Pier. There, right in front of her eyes, was a small bar titled "Jon's Pain-Relievers" obviously for those wanting to drown their troubles and lose their pain. 'Where was this a few months ago...?' Lizzie questioned herself, daring herself to walk in to have a look around._

_As she pushed open the double doors she smiled, recognizing Jonathan's familiar touch. It definitely was not a coincedence, in fact, it had to be the bar Jonathan was talking about. She took a large whiff of the scents filling the room and memories came flooding back. 'One day, Jonathan will realize how much he loves me...' And with that, she turned and left the building without saying a word to get her hair done._

-----------------------------------------------------NEW YORK---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lizzie hailed a New York City cab to take her and Sarah back to the penthouse she bought with some of her inheritance. She couldn't believe that only three months ago she seduced Jonathan, got pregnant with him again, and managed to kidnap Sarah and get away with it. Actually, she could- she was after all a Spaulding.

Pushing the stroller through the crowded streets a wave a nostalgia rushed over her and she stopped in the midde of the sidewalk clutching her stomach. She was getting some serious cramps because of this little one. The cramps were what sparked the memories, and she couldn't help but see that day when Jonathan was so mad because Tammy died. 'God, I miss Tammy so much... she really was a very good friend to me...' But Lizzie knew that it was over, and that everybody had to move on.

Regaining her strength she pushed on, wishing she had Beth or Reva here with her to help. But she couldn't tell Beth because she was afraid that somehow if anyone else knew the information would leak and she would be caught; and of course, telling Reva would be so stupid because she was Jonathan's mother. Out of the people she missed the most from Springfield Reva would be the one she cared the most for.

-----------------------------------------------------FINISHED CHAPTER---------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **I will write more as soon as a can, but I am pretty busy. And even though I am a strong fan of Tammy/Jonathan relationship, now that Tammy is dead my second favorite girl for Jonathan happened to be Lizzie, and in third place through the runnings comes Ava... anyway... ) Please review! Sorry that it is so short.


End file.
